


Bath Time

by spiritsl



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Body Exploration, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2018-11-14 08:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritsl/pseuds/spiritsl
Summary: After you trekked so far just to visit, the prince himself decides to pamper you with a wash in his personal tub. With his company, of course.





	1. Sweaty

**Author's Note:**

> Note: In my stories, Zoras domain is far larger than it appears in game. It's more like an actual city with a big, fancy Royal Castle. And there's a lot more stores and Zoras living there and houses and such. I figure the center civilization of an entire race should be pretty darn big, and in game it's probably only not because of technical limitations.
> 
> And this story came about because I requested some ideas to help me out of writers block. Needless to say, I was inspired. And the chapters after this will become... Saucy.

You were still feeling overwhelmed by the initial tour of his bedroom when Sidon led you into the adjoining private bathroom, and once more you were almost sent reeling by the unimaginable style and splendor that greeted you.

Like every other room in the palace and all of Zoras domain, the room was hand carved from the regions beautiful blue stones, and the ancient masters had clearly spared no expense on this particular room. The walls were covered in impossibly intricate murals of what you assumed were representations of everything from great battles to peaceful rivers. It was all so seamless that the entire room felt like one big beautiful piece of art.

And the tub, holy Hylia the tub. It was more like a swimming pool, carved straight into the floor of the bathroom and forming the grand centerpiece of everything. A fish shaped fountain in the center spouted water in a gentle, steaming flow that kept the water rippling steadily like a natural body of water. Ideal for Zora comfort, obviously. The pool was so big you had no doubt countless Zora could fit, and it was going to offer you and Sidon more than enough room...

"Are you speechless?" Sidon asked, making you realize you'd just been gawking at his private bathroom this whole time. Clearing your throat, you tried to find the most delicate way to hide the fact that you were overwhelmed.

"It's just uh... very big. And fancy."

The quick addition at the end of your sentence made him chuckle.

"This room, and all those adjoining, have been passed down to the oldest son for many generations. I've lived here since I was old enough to leave the Royal nursery. The splendor is something I've become... accustomed to."

"It's definitely very fitting for a prince." You said, stepping inside to get a closer look at all the overwhelming details. On a second look, you were able to see that most of the pillars holding up the cieling were actually life sized statues of long gone Zora heroes. Beautiful as they were, you felt it'd be a little awkward to have their crystal eyes staring at you while you bathed...

"Perhaps someday I'll show you the king's chambers, they put this to shame." Sidon said, walking beside you before dropping to one knee. Closer to your height, he took both of your hands in a single palm and put on his cheekiest grin. "Of course, it's only logical I'd be living there with my spouse."

The tease got the blush out of you he was looking for, and your immediate indignant huff made him move on with a chuckle. He waved a hand as if to brush away the joke.

"Ah, but enough talk of the future. Tonight, I must ensure you receive the bath I promised."

"I could have just gone to one of the bathhouses and been clean by now."

"Nonsense, my sweet minnow. You trekked the entire path to Zoras Domain alone just to surprise me with a visit. You have become dirty and tired on my behalf. I must reward this favor." He lowered his eyes and his voice to a more sensual level. "And after experiencing a royal bath and a night in my own personal water bed, I believe you will be thanking me."

Now more in control, you replied to his attempt at seduction with a tease of your own. "I have a feeling his Highness has other reasons for getting me in the tub."

Sidons hand went to his heart, as dramatically as if he'd just been struck. "You wound me, even after I offer you so much."

"Then let me apologise."

The mood of the room shifted as you both understood what you'd just started. The prince reacted wordlessly, moving his hands to your shoulders and moving in to touch his forehead to yours. Your lips were together before you knew it, and it wasn't until he was tugging you toward the tub that you realized you weren't quite ready to get in yet.

"Hold on, let me get out of these first..." You spoke up, going for your sweaty travel top. Sidon watched you remove the outer layer of your top, taking it from you and setting it neatly on a shelf before making an interesting comment.

"Ah yes, I often forget about the clothes. We have no need of them..." He said, bringing your attention to his own lack of covering. As silly as it sounded, you often forgot about his lack of clothing. The bright royal jewelery often qualified as covering in your mind, despite the fact that it hardly covered his body. He put his hands on your undershirt and purred sweetly enough to make you forget all about his clothing status. "Allow me to assist you."

You let him remove the sweaty top, leaving you shirtless. A soft sigh left your lips as the soothing steam washed over your grimy skin and eased your tired muscles, but your sigh turned into a gasp as he shifted his hands to your pants. Biting your lip as he dropped the bulky travel pants down to your ankles, you stepped up your dominance to keep him from getting total control.

"If I'm going to be naked, it's only fair you are too."

His eyes widened, but immediately shifted to a smirk at your daring. Few would have been brave enough to request the prince remove his ornaments, especially while standing in nothing but their underwear.

"Anything to be fair, my minnow."


	2. Chapter 2

He went for the decorative pendant on the top of his head first, taking it off and setting it down gently next to your discarded clothes on the shelf. You bit your lip and bided your time, waiting until he had his hands on the jewelry about his neck. The moment before he undid the clasp, you made your move.

"But that also means I get to help."

Sidon went a little wide eyed once more at your new demand, coming out so soon after the last. For a moment you were uncertain if you'd surprised him too many times. Thankfully though, the prince proved to be ever eager for your new daring.

"Of course, I helped you after all..."

He got down as low as he could on his knees, bringing all of his coverings into your reach. Being so close let you fully appreciate for the umpteenth time just how large and muscular he was, something that certainly didn't turn you off... Not wanting to waste this new experience of undressing him yourself, you slowly put your hands on the beautiful silver neck decorations. Each molded band was smooth and perfectly fitted to his muscular neck, and you were momentarily lost in the beautiful sight of his natural appeal melding perfectly with the hand made artwork.

"Minnow?"

Gulping in embarrassment when you realized you were just standing there gaping, you quickly gabbed an excuse.

"Er... Sorry, just can't figure out the latches... Never had to take these off myself..."

"Oh. Here, allow me to show you." He said helpfully, guiding your smaller hands to the almost invisible points where the jewelry snapped open for removal.

"They're so smooth." You marvelled, undoing the latches and watching the silver ornamentation fall from his shoulders and into his waiting hands. He carefully set it down in a neat pile beside your clothing.

"Everything must be streamlined for Zora. Our speed in the water is everything." He explained, rubbing his hands over the now exposed skin of his neck.

"But I will admit, being free of the hindrance, minor as it may be, is a very pleasant feeling."

"I'll say." You mused aloud, noting again how even as someone who walked around with no clothes, he always looked far more naked like this.

"Perhaps you should help me achieve more of this..." He pushed, guiding your hands to the next set of ornamentation. It occurred to you that suddenly, you very much wanted him to be naked as fast as possible. The invitation of just getting his jewelery off was too tempting for you to even voice an affirmation. Instead, your deeper desires surged upward and made their way outward in a quick burst of words.

"Let's just get it done quickly."

The request clicked something unspoken between you into effect. With the speed of a professional, he guided your hands to each and every latch, focusing his eyes entirely on you as he did so. Large yellow pools engulfed the entirety of your visual field, broken only by the small sapphire blue spots decorating his pupils. You could read a growing hunger in them. He may have started this as a gesture of kindness, but even the Zora prince couldn't keep it hidden behind playful teases. He _wanted_  you.

And you wanted him.

The last bit of jewelry fell to the crystal floor with a jolting clink, and it was only when the sound brought you back to reality that you realized there was nothing left on Sidon to be removed. The prince kneeled before you without a single article of covering, his beautiful red scales bared for anyone to see without interruption. You swallowed. That left only you. His hands went to your underwear, gentle fingers looping over the edge of the fabric before he made eye contact and whispered a quick request.

"May I?"

All you had the capacity to do was nod.

The feeling of your last bit of covering coming off felt natural like it always did, as if he was meant to be the one who saw you like this. Feeling no shame or worry, you angled your limbs to help the last piece of clothing come off, until finally you were both naked together. There were a few moments of absolute silence. Not awkward moments, but moments where the two of you drank in the other as if you'd spent weeks lost in a desert.

"Minnow, I... We should get you in the tub." He interrupted, eyes briefly snapping open in realization and minor embarrassment. Opening his arms in a welcoming gesture, he held them out to you in a clear request to carry you as he had before. Heart fluttering, you acquiesced. Allowing him to envelop you, you felt your bare skin touch his as he cradled you bridal style. Your cheeks went red with dizzying delight as he lifted you clear off the floor and made for the pool, his eyes on the water as he descended the steps. The closer you got to the pool, the more intensely you felt the steam, it's relaxing warmth accumulating on your skin in larger and larger droplets as you inched closer until finally-

_Ohhh..._

If there was a way experience ascending straight to heaven, you'd just found it.

Sidon brought you into the water in one smooth dip, taking your smaller form all the way in save to your head. And the wash of warmth had you limp in his arms in moments. Closing your eyes and grinning to yourself, you let out a sigh to show your appreciation.

"Ahhh..."

A soft chuckle made you open a single eye to look upwards.

"Does it feel good?

Closing the eye again, you leaned into him and gave your body a stretch, marveling at how quickly the exhaustion was leaving your overworked limbs. "Mhmm..."

"Good. It will surely feel even better when we start actually bathing."


End file.
